


dem sword bois (& non-bois)

by samodiv



Series: musketeers in university [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ana is Spanish as she originally was, Aramis is Spanish as well, Athos is just really gay, Im prolly gonna change the professor names at some points, Misunderstandings, Multi, Proposals, Trans Athos, Trans Male Character, chat fic, good things, so the system is the same, they're studying in the american uni in france because im lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samodiv/pseuds/samodiv
Summary: Athos is taking Global Politics and there's That One Annoying Guy, honestly what's Grimaud'sdeal?(D'Artagnan knows very well)basically just a uni chat fic thats based on group chats im in and situations im in currently because Self-Insert Fiction Did Not Die In 2007, right?





	1. thats like. fanfic material he hates u so much he probly wants to propose

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer i don't own the musketeers  
> i also don't mean any harm to any aubg professor mentioned here im just lazy theyre nice ppl
> 
> (pls comment if something is unclear cause All of it is to me so)
> 
> chat names:  
> cool cat - athos  
> soft gay - porthos  
> MsieurAramis - aramis obviously  
> darts - d'artagnan  
> connie - constance  
> estrella - ana  
> LucienPG - grimaud

**group chat “ _dem bois( &non-bois)”_**

\-- 9:30 –

 **cool cat:** im fckin givign up

\-- 10:15 –

 **darts:** does cromboix wanna @ me its too early 4 this

 **MsieurAramis:** prolly not

 **MsieurAramis:** sup athos honey

 **soft gay:** did that guy say sth again or r u headache

 **cool cat:** its exasperating

 **cool cat:** i was late  & sylv hadn’t saved me a seat so theres only 2 free spots

 **cool cat:** one next to him

 **cool cat:** nd he just

 **cool cat:** takes a fucking Norton lit brick out his bag

 **cool cat:** throws it on the seat

 **cool cat:** AND FUCKIG GRINS AT ME

 **MsieurAramis:** classy

 **soft gay:** is this 4th grade

 **darts:** thats like. fanfic material he hates u so much he probly wants to propose

 **cool cat:** WHAT

 **soft gay:** that makes sence tho?

 **MsieurAramis:** ACTUALLY YEA

 **cool cat:** W HAT

 **connie:** Gotta say im w my bf here

 **cool cat:** constance excuse m,

 **connie:** Athos, uve been complaining abt this dude since start of classes

 **connie:** But from what it sounds like

 **connie:** Hes probably havig like, a str8 crush on u and

 **connie:** Doesn’t know how 2 proceed

 **connie:** Remember my bf : )

 **darts:** did u hve to

 **connie:** :*  <3

 **darts:** but fair point tbh

 **darts:** i was all but pulling her hair

 **connie:** …. you’ve done that too

 **darts:** cheré this is a group chat

 **MsieurAramis:** aww

 **soft gay:** disgustign

 **cool cat:** can we. go back to tht boy in global poli that waNTS ME DEAD

 **darts:** more like wnts u in his bed

 **cool cat:** that was .  uncalled for

 **cool cat:** goodbye cruel wordl

 **darts:** yikes

\-- 10:32 –

 **connie:** Anyone heading for main building?

 **estrella:** ME

 **estrella:** im in cafeteria rn want anything?

 **connie:** ANA MY QUEEN

 **connie:** Yes, a black tall

 **estrella:** ..this is begging for a joke

 **darts:** lmao u hve one tho?

 **estrella:** txh my man

 **darts:** anytime ;)

 **connie:** Stop flirting anna class in 10 min

 **estrella:** shit tru

 **estrella:** omw outta café meet u outside

 **connie:** Cash me ousside

 **estrella:** thats. not how this works

\-- 10:38 –

 **soft gay:** thats terrible meme usage mme

 **connie:** Step off me

 **MsieurAramis:** so cute

 **MsieurAramis:** wheres our capn tho did he #die

\-- 10:44 –

 **MsieurAramis:** the-sound-of-silence.mp3

 **cool cat:** don’t bury me yet

 **soft gay:** WHRE WERE YOU I WORRIED

 **cool cat:** had to lock myself in the wc to breathe

 **soft gay:** are u wearing the bad binder again

 **soft gay:** or panic

 **cool cat:** bad binder

 **cool cat:** i was so. sleepy this morning i didn’t ntice

 **cool cat:** anyways : ) treville time ttyl

 **MsieurAramis:** poor capn

 

\-- 10:59 –

**PM [soft gay, cool cat]**

**soft gay:** athos take a pee break rn

 **cool cat:** i hope this is smoke break

 **soft gay:** could but. brought u good binder so tthat first

 **cool cat:** !!!!!! BLES,S YOU OMG?

 **cool cat:** how

 **soft gay:** ur roomie was in i kindly asked to go thru ur underwear

 **soft gay:** her face was amazing

 **cool cat:** lmfao

 **cool cat:** comin out

 **soft gay:** of my cage

 **soft gay:** sorry

 

\-- 11:08 –

**GC**

**cool cat:** i want 2 announce that porthos is the greatest man i know

 **soft gay:** nice

\-- 11:30 –

 **connie:** Anyone keep their sta calculator from last sem?

\-- 12:01 –

 **MsieurAramis:** porthos, greatest man athos knows, is retaking sta

 **MsieurAramis:** so hopefully him

 **soft gay:** 1st of all thas rude,

 **soft gay:** but yea

 **soft gay:** when do you need it?

 **connie:** Sometime before thursday 9am

 **connie:** I gotta probably buy one too but forgot

 **soft gay:** s alright

 **soft gay:** btw whos up for lunch

 **MsieurAramis:** not me

 **MsieurAramis:** im omw to take a nap until death

 **soft gay:** i take it castagneto was thrilling

 **MsieurAramis:** i Love my fellow hispanics but he’s so sleep-inspiring

 **darts:** sleep-inspiring

 **darts:** the beauty of th french language

 **MsieurAramis:** respeck ur elders punk

 **darts:** okie dokie grandpa

 **darts:** btw athos ur future husband pretty chill

 **cool cat:** what have you done

 **cool cat:** d’artagnan

\-- 12:09 --

 **soft gay:** Suspence TM

 **darts:** do u not trust me at all

 **darts:** i was smoking outside cafeteria he asked for a lighter

 **darts:** has interesting views on religion

 **cool cat:** trust me ive noticed

 **darts:** js if u ever piss me off im adding him to this group chat

 **darts:** ((i got his number

 **connie:** ….

 **cool cat:** …

\-- 12:14 –

 **soft gay:** literally does anyone wanna get food

 **estrella:** baby come to café me n connie here

 **connie:** Wtf no we’re having a date

 **darts:** cute

 

**PM[darts, connie]**

**darts:** 4 real tho?

 **connie:** Im

 **connie:** Mostly kidding

 **darts:** thas okay

 **darts:** just tell me if you’re getting anohter partner beforehand

 **connie:** No such prospects currently dw

 **darts:** yeh ok

 **connie:** :*

 **darts:** <3

 

**GC**

**cool cat:** i’d join but i havent done anything for advanced drawing

 **cool cat:** and we gotta bring stuff for the 5:45

 **soft gay:** i keep forgetting you’re taking that

 **cool cat:** me 2

 **darts:** lol

 

**PM[darts, LucienPG]**

**LucienPG:** yo dude

 **darts:** sup

 **LucienPG:** u said u’ve taken macro?

 **darts:** yeah last semester

 **LucienPG:** do u have the book? by chance?

 **darts:** yikes

 **darts:** no, sold it last week

 **darts:** i think ana still has it

 **LucienPG:** who?

 **darts:** you probly know her

 **darts:** ana

 **darts:** spanish gal, junior one, eco major

 **darts:** pale pink hair

 **LucienPG:** OH

 **LucienPG:** yea i’ve seen her

 **LucienPG:** can u ask for me tho shes a bit

 **darts:** intimidating i know

 **darts:** no prob dude

 **LucienPG:** thx

 **darts:** :)

\-- 12:28 --

 **LucienPG:** also …

 **darts:** ?

 **LucienPG:** you’re in medieval right?

 **darts:** Yes this club is my Life

 **LucienPG:** your captain is in my global poli class

 **darts:** yes and

 **LucienPG:** do u know if

 **LucienPG:** um

 **LucienPG:** is he into guys

 **darts:** that’s really not for me to say.

 **LucienPG:** no i know! but ! his face is so good

 **LucienPG:** and im always StressedTM

 **LucienPG:** and can’t ask him out myself

 **darts:** OH

 

**GC**

**darts:** YALL

 **soft gay:** what

 **darts:** LIFE IS AMAZING

 **darts:** I LOVE BEING SMART

 **cool cat:** did u get a C+ in calc

 **darts:** wtf i hate you

 

**PM[darts, LucienPG]**

**darts:** i can’t ask him out for u dude

 **LucienPG:** i knoww

 **LucienPG:** just hoped to know before i go and Propose to a Straight

 **darts:** lmao hes friends with me  & im Contagiously not straight

 **darts:** i wldnt worry about that

 **LucienPG:** nice to know

 **darts:** :D

 **LucienPG:** so

 **LucienPG:** do u think theres a point asking him like,,,,

 **darts:** Please do

 **darts:** he might not accept immediately but

 **darts:** i Beliv in this

 **LucienPG:** thank

 **darts:** (y)

 

**GC**

**connie:** Whos near café and has spare blue shirt

 **darts:** thats specific

 **estrella:** she gracefully spilled coffee all over her top

 **connie:** I feel Betrayed

 **cool cat:** i can bring

 **cool cat:** but im covered in charcoal don’t b scared

 **darts:** already?

 **cool cat:** fck off art is Consuming

 **cool cat:** does it hve to be blue

 **connie:** Yes otherwise my outfit wont be color-coordinated

 **connie:** And im not #abt #that #life

 **cool cat:** lol ok

 **connie:** Bless u  <3

 

**PM[darts, connie]**

**darts:** _receipts1.jpg_

 **darts:** _receipts2.jpg_

 **connie:** THAT’S SO BEAUTIFUL

 **darts:** I KNOW

 **darts:** im putting matchmaker in my cv

 **connie:** Best matchmaker

 **connie:** Ttyl athos here

 **darts:** DON’T TELL HIM

 **connie:** Who do u think i am

 

**GC**

\-- 12:54 –

 **cool cat:** D’ARTAGNAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

 **darts:** CONSTANCE I HATE YOU


	2. when i said ask him i meant ask him Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimaud is awkward, Athos is a great artist, Aramis is scary without coffee  
> (so basically nothing new)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names:  
> darts: d'artagnan  
> connie: constance  
> cool cat: athos  
> soft gay: porthos  
> MsieurAramis: aramis  
> estrella: anne   
> TrevilleJP: treville  
> LucienPG: grimaud
> 
> tbh i've only just applied for my uni's medieval club so i cant know for Certain how it works so i'll probably delay describing actual stuff until i know  
> also not sure when i'll update my Favorite band decided to break up and i can only find inspiration to cry

\-- 12:55 –

**PM[darts, connie]**

**connie:** Im sinless u ingrate

 **connie:** He meant my hair

 **darts:** OH

 **darts:** shit

 

**GC “ _dem bois( &non-bois)”_**

**darts:** *LOVE

 **connie:** Eye emoji

 **cool cat:** is there sth i need to know Besides not to let d’art near my hair

 **darts:** no :)

 **darts:** also cmon she looks cute

 **cool cat:** you’re dating her = > biased

 **cool cat:** im not saying she could ever look uncute

 **cool cat:** but that was SO MUCH HAIR

 **darts:** go back to ur art and stop harassing my gf

 **connie:** :* <3

 **darts:** :* <3

 **cool cat:** Gross

 

\-- 13:08 –

 **soft gay:** i hate everything

 **darts:** relatable

 

\-- 13:33 –

 **soft gay:** NVM ALL IS GOOD

 **connie:** Context

 **soft gay:** SHE LET US OUT EARLY

 **connie:** NICE

 **darts:** lynette?

 **soft gay:** YES BLESSED BE HER NAME

 **darts:** lmao

 **estrella:** lynette is the shit

 **estrella:** i really miss jmc because of her

 **estrella:** last sem was dope

 **soft gay:** are you gals still in café i wanna treat maself

 **estrella:** yes come treat yaself

 **darts:** wallows in despair

 **darts:** ten more minutes smh

 **connie:** Do u want m to buy you sth before queue

 **darts:** YES PLEASE

 **darts:** cappuccino wld be neat

 **connie:** Gotcha :*

 **darts:** <33

 **soft gay:** ew

 

\-- 14:04 –

 **cool cat:** lookmyart.jpg

 **darts:** OH SHIT

 **connie:** AAAAAAA

 **soft gay:** WHOA

 **estrella:** I LOVE LOOKNIG AT GOD?

 **darts:** ME TOO

 **cool cat:** guys

 **soft gay:** im not sure its fair for this to be graded?

 **soft gay:** like. A+ isnt enough

 **cool cat:** omg stop im gonna cry

 **soft gay:** same

 **darts:** porthos has a point tho

 **darts:** arent drawing classes supposed to be for

 **darts:** idk ppl who areNT ACTUAL MICHELANGELO OR STH

 **darts:** like. how do ur coursemates compete

 **cool cat:** guys…. chill

 **connie:** HOW

 **cool cat:** :’)

 **estrella:** idk but the whole piece is very

 **estrella:** jose caballero ish?

 **cool cat:** HOLY SHIT ANA????

 **estrella:** what

 **estrella:** im weak af about Andalusian art

 **cool cat:** I know Right

 **cool cat:**!!its so interesting to me?

 **cool cat:** like obviously not for the same reasons

 **cool cat:** but. so fascinating

 **estrella:** we should have an art talk sometime i didn’t

 **estrella:** Know you liked that specific mvmnt

 **cool cat:** !!absolutely

 **darts:** am i the only one feeling uncultured

 **soft gay:** absolutely not

 **connie:** Uncultured club

 **darts:** LMAO

 **connie:** What

 **cool cat:** omg constance

 **connie:** Athos what are they laughing at

 **connie:** I think Ana is broken

 **cool cat:** Culture Club are an English band that was formed in 1981. The band comprised Boy George (lead vocals), Roy Hay (guit

 **connie:** …

 **connie:** AH

 **connie:** Omg im funny

 **darts:** <3

 

\-- 14:14 –

**groupchat _“mediocre evil clubbb”_**

**darts:** uh guys

**darts:** _screenshot3.jpg_

**darts:** our fb page has automatic message reply??

 **soft gay:** since when tf

 **TrevilleJP:** I believe we had it set up two years ago, but no one has messaged the page since so it hasn’t been tested.

 **soft gay:** ah

 **TrevilleJP:** So, does anyone know the student that sent the message?

 **TrevilleJP:** If they want to join the club we’ll need to meet them.

 **darts:** me n cap know him

 **darts:** not sure athos will Want him in but i personally vote in favor

 **TrevilleJP:** Well, Athos will have a say, naturally.

 **TrevilleJP:** Porthos, Constance, Aramis?

 **soft gay:** i dont mind

 **soft gay:** aramis prolly won’t either but he’s asleep rn

 **connie:** Lets have him come tomorrow? like. see if he’s fit for the bestTM

 **TrevilleJP:** Hah. Sure.

 **TrevilleJP:** Where’s your captain?

 **darts:** i think hes preoccupied atm

 **TrevilleJP:** …Preoccupied _with_ an ATM?

 **darts:** oh  my god

 **darts:** no

 **darts:** atm= at the moment

 **TrevilleJP:** Oh.

 **TrevilleJP:** Another addition to my grandpa dictionary.

 **TrevilleJP:** Well, we wait until he is on, I suppose.

 **TrevilleJP:** Although I take it we’re all in favor so far, yes?

 **darts:** yeh

 **connie:** +1

 **soft gay:** +2

 **TrevilleJP:** Neat.

 **TrevilleJP:** Let’s hope Athos updates us soon.

 

\-- 14:23 –

**PM[darts, LucienPG]**

**darts:** when i said ask him i meant ask him Out

 **darts:** not ask if you can get shot at

 **LucienPG:** :)

 **darts:** anyways

 **darts:** he hasn’t responded yet but we meet at 7:30am tomorrow

 **darts:** sports hall

 **darts:** be sharp bring water eat an hr before if you do the breakfast stuff

 **LucienPG:** do i need specific clothes

 **darts:** nah just dont wear skinny jeans

 **darts:** movement happens

 **darts:** he likes blue

 **LucienPG:** thanks man

 **darts:** and try not to piss him off?

 **darts:** he’s already grumpy by rule when we have morning shooting

 **darts:** and like. he’s better at swords but he still is a great shot

 **LucienPG:** …fun : )

 **darts:** looking fwd to seeing u tomorrow!!

 **LucienPG:** sure

 

\-- 14:31 –

**GC _“mediocre evil clubbb”_**

**cool cat:** D’ARTAGNAN ARE YOU TO BLAME

 **darts:** ……what

 **cool cat:** YOU SAID YOU TALKED TO TH GUY

 **darts:** no wtf

 **darts:** i mean. we did talk

 **darts:** but not abt this

 **cool cat:** Suspicion TM

 **TrevilleJP:** Athos, I understand you’re not pleased?

 **cool cat:** i mean the guy is a prick :) but sure

 **cool cat:** wanted to have a go at him anyways

 **TrevilleJP:** …I’m going to pretend this was a joke.

 **TrevilleJP:** See you all tomorrow morning, then (Aramis, this includes you!)

 **TrevilleJP:** And someone should inform the newbie – D’Artagnan?

 **darts:** on it

 

\-- 14:33 –

**PM[darts, cool cat]**

**cool cat:** i dont believe u for a second

 **darts:** 1st of all i am Pure and a Child,

 **darts:** secondly give him a break

 **darts:** hes not completely useless from my observation

 **cool cat:** fine.

 **cool cat:** i Will shoot him when provoked tho

 **darts:** i don’t doubt it

 

\-- 14:35 –

**GC “ _dem bois( &non-bois)”_**

**darts:** im the only one on break rn right

 **cool cat:** ara doesn’t have class but

 **darts:** yeh i know

 **darts:** he deserves some sleep tho last night was ###Wild

 **cool cat:** truuu

 

\-- 15:16 --

**PM[darts, MsieurAramis]**

**darts:** dude u up?

\-- 15:35 --

 **MsieurAramis:** I HATE EVERYTHING

 **MsieurAramis:** pls get me an espresso im coming in fifteen tops

 **darts:** sure

 

\-- 15:39 –

**GC “ _dem bois( &non-bois)”_**

**MsieurAramis:** tbh i Regret enrolling in this class

 **cool cat:** good morning

 **MsieurAramis:** sit on a shovel athos

 **soft gay:** aw babe cmon world history isn’t That shit

 **MsieurAramis:** ITS AN UNGODLY HOUR

 **connie:** … It’s past noon, sweetie

 **connie:** You should stop drinking shakers like they’re juice

 **MsieurAramis:** YOUS HOULD STOP TELLING M HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE

 **connie:** :D

 **darts:** ara honey me and your coffee are waiting for u

 **darts:** pls stop whining and drag ur ass to class

 **soft gay:** this should be a rap song

 **soft gay:** drag your, drag your ass to class (Uh!)

 **estrella:** Porthos…

 

\-- 16:13 –

 **estrella:** selfie.jpg

 **cool cat:** are you and constance Ever in class

 **estrella:** no Tuesdays are chill time

 **soft gay:** i wish my schedule knew what chill meant

 **connie:** Lmao no one made you all have Three lectures per day

 **connie:** Check me n ana out

 **connie:** Two every day

 **connie:** Zero stress

 **connie:** Perfect skin

 **cool cat:** well im sorry some of us like having a Free day

 **estrella:** doesn’t seem worth it tbh

 **cool cat:** go back to your date

 **connie:** :*

 **estrella:** :*

 

\-- 17:05 –

 **soft gay:** ayy anyone wanna go thriftshopping w me after this class

 **MsieurAramis:** i was thinkin manicure time but

 **soft gay:** I TAKE BACK MY OFFER

 **connie:** NICE IM IN

 **estrella:** wanna gather at mine?

 **estrella:** tea and nailpolish?

 **darts:** sounds swell

 **darts:** gossip girl?

 **estrella:** do u have to ask

 **cool cat:** fuck u guys

 **darts:** cant u just. drop ur ArtTMTMTM off and ditch class?

 **cool cat:** Technically yea

 **cool cat:** but we kinda have to talk abt it

 **cool cat:** like. explain color choices and such shit

 **cool cat:** idk how long

 **estrella:** mm just come when ready? u know where i live

 **cool cat:** Could

 **connie:** Nice

 **connie:** We should set Tuesdays as tea&nails days

 **soft gay:** i mean havent we already

 **connie:** Lmao truu

 

\-- 17:14 –

 **estrella:** ok meeting point cafeteria n off we go!!!

 **MsieurAramis:** i hope u still have some of that light violet nailpolish left

 **estrella:** i bought a new bottle of that for u

 **MsieurAramis:** OMG

 **soft gay:** im gonna get jealous

 **MsieurAramis:** u should

 **MsieurAramis:** Ana owns my heart now

 **soft gay:** >:C

 **estrella:** u can have him porth i have connie ;)

 **connie:** <333

 **darts:** :O

 **MsieurAramis:** >:CCC


	3. WHAT THE HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Massive misunderstanding happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a misgendering in this chapter just so u know!!!
> 
> chat names:  
> cool cat: athos  
> soft gay: porthos  
> MsieurAramis: aramis  
> darts: d'artagnan  
> connie: constance  
> estrella: ana  
> TrevilleJP: treville  
> LucienPG: grimaud

\-- 17:47 --

**GC “dem bois ( & non-bois)”**

**cool cat:** kids im out

**MsieurAramis:** that was fast

**cool cat:** eh i came earlier and prof likes me

**cool cat:** also he knows my style by now

**cool cat:** as ive already taken beginning draw w him

**cool cat:** so there weren’t that many questions

**cool cat:** hes generally a nice old dude i like him

**soft gay:** is that why you skip his classes

**cool cat:** mind your own business will you

**soft gay:** im having my nails polished i cant hear you

**cool cat:** if you’re getting your nails done how are you texting

**cool cat:** actually nvm

**soft gay:** superpowers mate

**cool cat:** thought so

**cool cat:** ok im getting a coffee and i’ll be coming

**estrella:** i have a working coffee machine

**estrella:** with actual good coffee

**estrella:**???

**cool cat:** i forget life off campus

**cool cat:** ok i should be there in like. twenty

**estrella:** waiting for u babe

**cool cat:** <3

 

\-- 11:09 --

**PM[soft gay, estrella]**

**soft gay:** sweet lady me and ara are leaving

**soft gay:** everyone else left already

**soft gay:** ara still has a spare key so we’re gonna lock

**soft gay:** we didnt wanna wake u up  <3

 

\-- 1:44 --

**estrella:** awwww

**estrella:** thanks boys i needed that nap

**soft gay:** no prob  <3

 

_the next day…_

 

\-- 6:01 –

**GC “dem bois ( & non-bois)”**

**darts:** WHO’S UP

 

\-- 06:03 -- 

**darts:** really? Really?

**darts:** y’all are an embarrassment

**darts:** a stain on this earth

**darts:** a disgrace

**darts:** smh

 

\-- 6:04 -- 

**estrella:** d’artagnan whatever the hell this is about it can bloody wait

**darts:** OH NO

**darts:** no no

**darts:** princess not you

**darts:** you sleep

**darts:** pleas e go back to sleep

**estrella:** smh d’artagnan

**darts:** sorry sorry sorry

**darts:** im buying you a muffin later today

**darts:** now go sleep

**estrella:** im muting this chat for the next four hours

**darts:** great idea

 

\-- 6:19 -- 

**MsieurAramis:** why am i awake during the night TM

**darts:** tbh im shocked that you are

**darts:** is porthos up

 

\-- 6:22 -- 

**soft gay:** I Would Like To File A Complaint

**MsieurAramis:** is now : )

**darts:** im not even gonna ask

**darts:** ok whos for coffee??

**MsieurAramis:** ME ME ME ME ME

**soft gay:** im gonna join whne i DRY MY HAIR

**MsieurAramis:** :)

**darts:** oookay

**darts:** me n constance will be there in like five

**MsieurAramis:** gr8

**MsieurAramis:** Athos tho ??

**cool cat:** took you long enough

**cool cat:** traitors

**cool cat:** a plague on all y’all’s houses

**MsieurAramis:** you know we love nd cherish you

**cool cat:** …

**cool cat:** im already @ café ive had two

**MsieurAramis:** thank god

**cool cat:** ….

**MsieurAramis:** :    )

 

\-- 7:47 -- 

**darts:** i love my strong gf :)))))

**darts:** _lookthegoddess.jpg_

**soft gay:** same

**soft gay:** new guy so scared of her lmao

**soft gay:** not so gross as cap made me expect tho

**darts:** told yall hes chill

 

\-- 8:06 -- 

**darts:** I TAKE BACK ALL KIND WORDS

**darts:** WHAT THE HELL

**soft gay:** cap are you okay

**darts:** WHO DOES SUCH SHIT

**connie:** What did i miss

**darts:** NEWBIE MISGENDERED ATHOS

**soft gay:** he said sth like “girls shoot better than me” while athos was helping him it was gross

**soft gay:** athos ran off we’re now yelling at the dipshit

**connie:** Im Disgusted

**MsieurAramis:** remember how i can shoot a fly from across a room :)

**MsieurAramis:** i can do that :)

**MsieurAramis:** him being the fly :)

**connie:** Wtf honestly

**darts:** real talk athos where did u go

 

\-- 8:08 -- 

**PM[darts, cool cat]**

**darts:** cap?

 

\-- 8:20 -- 

**cool cat:** im fine its chill

 

**GC “dem bois ( & non-bois)”**

**cool cat:** pls don’t shoot him

**MsieurAramis:** he apologized?

**cool cat:** he.

**cool cat:** didn’t Know? that im trans? apparently?

**cool cat:** Apparently was terrified by connie?

**soft gay:** thats kinda plausible

**MsieurAramis:** still v sexist and low

**darts:** are yall coming back here

**darts:** i still wna have a Talk TM w him

**cool cat:** pls dont

**cool cat:** we’re having a smoke

**cool cat:** don’t tell Treville

 

\-- 8:23 -- 

**PM[soft gay, cool cat]**

**soft gay:** bro r u sure you dont need me to punch

**cool cat:** no no i.

**cool cat:** this is so Weird??

**cool cat:** i kinda feel bad for deciding he was targeting me

**cool cat:** like. why does my brain keep doing this

**cool cat:** i pass 9/10 times

**cool cat:** no one actually calls me a g*rl

**cool cat:** wyd brain

**soft gay:** :// yikes

**cool cat:** and like!! the look on his face whne i told him

**cool cat:** he was so horrified

**cool cat:** he wouldn’t stop apologizing for like 10 minutes straight

**soft gay:** Yikes

**cool cat:** And

**cool cat:** he

**cool cat:** asked me out??

**soft gay:** WHAT

**cool cat:** “do u wna go 4 a drink? like after club?”

**cool cat:** DOES HE KNOW ITS 8 AM AND A WEDNESDAY

**soft gay:** Holy shit

**soft gay:** dart’s gonna love this

**cool cat:** actually

**cool cat:** maybe dont, idk don’t tell him yet?

**cool cat:** this is very weird

**soft gay:** whatever you want cap  <3

**cool cat:** thank  <3

 

\-- 8:49 --  

**GC “mediocre evil clubbb”**

**TrevilleJP:** This was not our most productive meeting, however I would still like to note all of us were present!

**MsieurAramis:** yes i love myself as well

**TrevilleJP:** Indeed, Aramis – your appearance was a pleasing surprise.

**TrevilleJP:** Should we add our new member?

**MsieurAramis:** idk

**cool cat:** sure

**soft gay:** if cap is sure then so am i

**connie:** …Alright then

**MsieurAramis:** i Suppose

**darts:** ok im adding him

**darts added LucienPG to GC**

**LucienPG:**???

**LucienPG:** oh

**LucienPG:** hello

**TrevilleJP:** Welcome, Mr. Grimaud

**TrevilleJP:** Rules: We don’t encourage spamming

**TrevilleJP:** Or texting after 8pm

**TrevilleJP:** Or repeating your behavior from today

**TrevilleJP:** :)

**LucienPG:** im really really sorry 4 that

**cool cat:** let him breathe Treville ffs

**TrevilleJP:** Anyways! I’m going to see you all Friday morning (Aramis, do make this a habit?)

**darts:** lol

**darts:** sure

**connie:** mhm

**MsieurAramis:** will try

**cool cat:** (y)

**soft gay:** (y)

**LucienPG:** ok

 

\-- 8:55 -- 

**PM[cool cat, LucienPG]:**

**cool cat:** i hope u realized it is a Morning

**cool cat:** so drinks arent a good idea

**LucienPG:** oh

**LucienPG:** yeah no problem it was dumb of me anyways

**cool cat:** … maybe tonight tho?

**LucienPG:** Oh

**LucienPG:** i mean sure! yea

**LucienPG:** nice

**LucienPG:** when are u free?

**cool cat:** generally after five fifteen

**cool cat:** but i have some classes stuff to do after

**cool cat:** how does 8:30 sound?

**LucienPG:** or more like nine

**LucienPG:** if that’s okay?

**cool cat:** yea thats nice

**LucienPG:** ok then !

**LucienPG:** really sorry for earlier

**cool cat:** its fine omg please calm down

**LucienPG:** yea sure :)

**LucienPG:** im going to text you at 8 something?

**cool cat:** alright

**LucienPG:** alright


	4. I JUST WALKED INTO A WALL IM SCREMAING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you ever made a typo that was actually your deepest darkest secret and you dont have enough candles on your body ? yhea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very briefly human right now so if this doesn't make sense it's on me
> 
> chat names:  
> darts - d'artagnan  
> MsieurAramis: aramis  
> soft gay: porthos  
> cool cat: athos  
> connie: constance  
> estrella: ana  
> TrevilleJP: treville  
> LucienPG: grimaud
> 
> There is a lot of drinking mentioned in this chapter so b careful  
> Also like, blood mention I think? Nothing serious but

\-- 10:16 -- 

**GC “dem bois ( & non-bois)”**

**soft gay:** i hate statistics so much

 **MsieurAramis:** more than the first time?

 **soft gay:** fuck you aramis

 **MsieurAramis:** :*

 **MsieurAramis:** get out of class already

 **soft gay:** omw out

\-- 10:18 -- 

 **soft gay:** _bestbfever.jpg_

 **connie:** Aww thas so nice

 **connie:** i wish mine did such stuff

 **darts:** I FEEL SO ATTACKED

 **MsieurAramis:** its alright youngling you know you cant top me

 **soft gay:** yea I already do that

\-- 10:25 -- 

 **cool cat:** tmi…..

 **connie:** Holy shti

 **darts:** did not need that info

 **MsieurAramis:** this si homophobia tbh

 **MsieurAramis:** step off my fiancé y’all

 **darts:** ?

 **connie:** FIANCE????

 **cool cat:** that’s new

 **MsieurAramis:** oops

 **darts:** wh a t

**MsieurAramis has deleted 2 message(s).**

 

\-- 10:31 –

**PM[soft gay, MsieurAramis]**

**soft gay:** um

 **soft gay:** _screenshot362.jpg_

 **soft gay:** what the f

 **MsieurAramis:** … littraly not hing at all

 **MsieurAramis:** there was a typo:)

 **MsieurAramis:** auto-correlation:)

 **MsieurAramis:** *correct

 **soft gay:** ara i go offline for ten minutes..

 **MsieurAramis:** :)

 **MsieurAramis:** ok can u

 **MsieurAramis:** do you have class now

 **MsieurAramis:** are u done w registrars thing

 **soft gay:** idk can i? , no, ye

 **soft gay:** wtf is goig on

 **MsieurAramis:** uhh meet me @ the lib pavilion?

 **MsieurAramis:** in like ten minutes?

 **soft gay:** ….o k

 

\-- 10:33 -- 

**PM[MsieurAramis, connie]**

**MsieurAramis:** SOS

 **MsieurAramis:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO TYPE THAT IT JUST SLIPPED IVE BEEN

 **MsieurAramis:** THINKIG ABT THIS FOR SO LONG??

 **MsieurAramis:** I HAD?? PLAN????

 **connie:** Omg

 **MsieurAramis:** HE SAW TH AT I DELETED

 **MsieurAramis:** AND I SAID HIM TO MEET M

 **MsieurAramis:** BC I GOT  A RANDOM BRAVE MOMEN T

 **MsieurAramis:** do you have a lot of candles and roses i have eight minutes

 **connie:** OMG

 **connie:** No

 **connie:** Sadly not

 **MsieurAramis:** do u have a shovel then :)

 **connie:** Ara..

 **connie:** Pls breathe

 **MsieurAramis:** HOW

 **MsieurAramis:** THIS IS THE DUMBEST THING IVE DONE

 **MsieurAramis:** THERE WERE SUPPOSE TO BE TWO VIOLINS

 **MsieurAramis:** ADN A BUN CH OF CANDLES ROSES STUFF

 **MsieurAramis:** I WAS S UPPOSED TO HAVE SHOWREED

 **MsieurAramis:** CONSTANCE

 **connie:** Aramis

 **connie:** Please

 **connie:** For the love of God

 **connie:** Calm the fuck down

 **MsieurAramis:** EASY FOR U TO SAY

 **MsieurAramis:** WHTA IF HE

 **MsieurAramis:** SAYS NO

 **connie:** Are you aware this is literally th most unlikely thing to happen

 **connie:** Honey pleas e

 **connie:** It’s going to be fine

 **connie:** You two have been together since always

 **connie:** He loves you

 **connie:** You love him

 **connie:** You’re gonna be alright

 **connie:** <3

 **MsieurAramis:** …. sounds fake

 **connie:** Remember those breathing exercises

 **MsieurAramis:** …. on it

 **connie:** There you go

 **MsieurAramis:** :(((((

 **connie:** Do u need me to come whre you are?

 **MsieurAramis:** i. told him to meet m at the pavilion? in like? very few time?

 **MsieurAramis:** but pls yes

 **connie:** runnin

 

\-- 10:44 -- 

**GC “dem bois ( & non-bois)”**

**connie:** YALL

 **connie:** _TRUELOVE.jpg_

 **darts:** OMG

 **cool cat:** WH A

 **cool cat:** CONGRATS

 **connie:** _GAYSHIT.mp4_

 **darts:** O M G

 **cool cat:** THIS IS SO BEAUTIFU

 **darts:** I JUST WALKED INTO A WALL IM SCREMAING

 **darts:** THI S IS SO

 **cool cat:** IMMA GO GET CHAMPAGNE

 **cool cat:** WHO CARES ABT CLASSES AT SUCH HOLY TIMES

 **darts:** i have a legit excuse to skip my head is bleeding

 **connie:** WHAT

 **darts:** wall?

 **connie:** Oh

 **connie:** That wasnt  a figure of speech then

 **connie:** I think i have band-aids but

 **darts:** im fine bab

 **darts:** it’s a gay wound its nice

 **soft gay:** YALL IM CRYING

 **cool cat:** CONGRATS BRO

 **darts:** you already done makin out? fake

 **MsieurAramis:** connie said champagne offer in chat

 **MsieurAramis:** we’re postponing things

 **MsieurAramis:** BUT I AM THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE

 **MsieurAramis:** but athos you better come thru w this

 **cool cat:** I HAVE THOSE. FANCY STUFF FROM UNCLE’S WEDDING IM BRINGING ALL THREE

 **darts:** shld i grab glasses?

 **cool cat:** we have. a bottle per couple? so no

 **soft gay:** AYY

 **cool cat:** ye i am a couple too :)

 **soft gay:** nayy

\-- 11:35 --  

 **estrella:** HOLY SHIT

 **cool cat:** mornin

 **estrella:** CONGRATS ARA AND PORTH

 **soft gay:** THANK

 **MsieurAramis:** THANKES

 **estrella:** can i join th party?

 **soft gay:** OFC

 **soft gay:** we’re out of champagne tho

 **cool cat:** rip

 **estrella:** Wild

 **estrella:** im out of class at twelve imma run real quick

 **connie:** Bring alcohol

 **estrella:** ….

 **connie:** And your Beuatiful Self of Course

 **estrella:** nice

\-- 12:01 -- 

 **estrella:** yall kids rosé or sth bubbly

 **darts:** your pick princess

 **estrella:** Nice

 

\-- 13:30 -- 

**PM[cool cat, LucienPG]**

**cool cat:** is yuour nicnkname suppose ed to be

 **cool cat:** parental guidance?

\-- 13:35 -- 

 **LucienPG:** … um

 **LucienPG:** my middle name is Pierre?

 **cool cat:** pretty

 **LucienPG:** … thank s

 **cool cat:** no probl

 

\-- 13:37 -- 

**PM[LucienPG, darts]**

**LucienPG:** yo dude

 **darts:** sup!!

 **LucienPG:** thas what i was abt to ask

 **LucienPG:** athos txted me and he sounds weird

 **darts:** alcohol!!

 **LucienPG:** lol

 **LucienPG:** nice

 **darts:** very!!

 **darts:** come join!!

 **LucienPG:** um

\-- 13:39 -- 

 **darts:** atho s said u shld come!!

 **LucienPG:** wow

 **darts:** unless u have class which all of us do but its bad to skip

 **darts:** BUT THE OCCASION!!

 **LucienPG:** which is

 **darts:** GAY!!!

 **LucienPG:** nice

 

\-- 13:41 -- 

**PM[LucienPG, cool cat]**

**LucienPG:** why are all of u drunk

 **cool cat:** GAY!!

 **LucienPG:** i gathered as much :D

 **cool cat:** hol d up

 **cool cat:** _beaotifu.jpg_

 **LucienPG:** aramis and porth?

 **cool cat:** y e

 **LucienPG:** ..

 **LucienPG:** OH

 **LucienPG:** I JUST SAW THE RINGS

 **cool cat:** !!!!!!!

 **cool cat:** come drink w me!!

 **LucienPG:** is this the pavilion nxt to library

 **cool cat:** yea

 **LucienPG:** ok ill b there in fifteen

 **cool cat:** n ice

 

\-- 15:33 -- 

**GC “mediocre evil clubbb”**

**TrevilleJP:** Is there a reason everyone in this group chat is missing classes today?

 **LucienPG:** there is an event

 **TrevilleJP:** This event being important enough for me to have to answer to four professors in a row that no, I have no idea where _my_ punks are?

 **LucienPG:** definitely

 **TrevilleJP:** Care to enlighten me?

 **TrevilleJP:** And how come the others aren’t on?

 **LucienPG:** the others are less coherent than me rn

 **LucienPG:** i still can’t get the full story

 **LucienPG:** apparently aramis and porthos got engaged by accident?

 **LucienPG:** there are 7 empty bottles that i can see

 **TrevilleJP:** Oh!

 **TrevilleJP:** Well, in this case

 **TrevilleJP:** I know nothing of this, but I am sure you children have reasonable excuses, that I have in no way helped design

 **LucienPG:** gotcha


	5. Gay,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hangovers and blooming romances  
> also featured: treville the party animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo sorry for the super delayed update i have been struggling with literally everything recently  
> not sure when i'll update again either but at least we don't end on a cliffhanger here or anything
> 
> warnings for this chapter: language as per usual, mentions of weed/getting high
> 
> comments wld be really welcome pals

**PM [estrella, connie]**

\-- 11:04 --

 **estrella** : gods my head

\-- 11:33 --

 **connie** : I second that

 **connie** : 100% would repeat tho

 **estrella** : tbh yes

 **estrella** : did u get home safe princess

 **connie** : Somehow yea

 **connie** : That kneecap bruise happened In the club, right

 **connie** : :D

 **estrella** : sorta

 **estrella** : you fell on your way out

 **estrella** : the cursed staircase club

 **connie** : Ah

 **connie** : So i thought

 **connie** : Why are we textin tho

\-- 11:40 -- 

 **estrella** : …

 **estrella** : ddn’t u want to text?

 **estrella** : ok

 **connie** : No!! not that

 **connie** : Ofc i wna text <3

 **connie** : But i meant

 **connie** : Why not groupchat

 **estrella** : didn’t want to wake them up lmao

 **connie** : Ohh

 **connie** : Makes sense hahah

 

**PM [connie, darts]**

\-- 11:48 -- 

 **connie:** Babe

 **connie** : Pls be awake??

\-- 11:51 -- 

 **darts** : yawn

 **darts** : wassup honey

 **darts** : headache?

 **darts** : do u want me to bring meds or sth

 **connie** : Omg

 **connie** : Youre golden

 **connie** : No i have some aspirin somewhere thats fine

 **connie** : However

\-- 11:54 -- 

 **darts** : yesss??

 **connie** : Ugh

 **connie** : L,ook im pretty sure im just. Imaginin things?

 **connie** : Or overreacting lol

 **connie** : But uhhh

 **darts** : sweetie whats wrong

 **connie** : Rmbr when u asked if i want to date ana

 **darts** : oh!!

 **connie** : I Mean

 **connie** : Ok hold up

_snapscreen371.jpeg_

_snapscreen372.jpeg_

**connie** : Like???

 **connie** : ?????

 **connie** : This looks Hella gay to me??

 **darts** : omg

 **darts** : it really does babe

 **connie** : But does she Intend

 **connie** : Ughhhhh

 **connie** : Im

 **darts** : i get the frustration

 **darts** : just talk it out w her?

 **connie** : Im gonna do that yea

 **connie** : Probably like. tomorrow tho

 **connie** : But i want u to know?

 **connie** : Cause maybe shes just being awkw

 **connie** : And not GayTM

 **connie** : But if she Is being gayTM

 **darts** : babe if u want to date ana that’s totally fine!!

 **darts** : (also ive personally never seen her use lmao so like.)

 **darts** : just keep me updated?

 **connie** : You’re the best i s2g

 **connie** : I will <33

 **darts** : <33

 

**GC [mediocre evil clubb]**

\-- 12:55 -- 

 **TrevilleJP** : How is everyone dealing with the hangover?

 **LucienPG** : i want the death

 **darts** : ^

 **MsieurAramis** : how dare u ask me that grampa

how dare

 **soft gay** : thas rude trevill

 **connie:** Yall are too weak honestly

 **soft gay** : not all of us have your iron liver mlle

 **connie:** B-)

 **darts** : was there a point to ur question boss

 **darts** : or are u just bein a concerned dad

 **TrevilleJP** : Rather the latter.

 **darts** : aww :’)

 **soft gay** : we lov u too boss

 **TrevilleJP** : So, on the topic of tomorrow’s meeting – I’m taking the liberty of cancelling it.

 **TrevilleJP** : Unless any of you would protest?

 **MsieurAramis** : WE LOVE U TOO BOSS

 **connie:** <3333

 **TrevilleJP** : Hahah!

 **TrevilleJP** : Aramis, I understand you and Porthos have entered a more serious stage of partnership?

 **MsieurAramis** : yes!!!

 **soft gay** : we leveled up in gay :3

 **MsieurAramis** : almost reached Total gayness ^^

 **TrevilleJP** : That’s lovely, congratulations!

 **TrevilleJP** : What say you that we all gather tomorrow eve?

 **TrevilleJP** : You kids might have celebrated but I haven’t…

 **soft gay** : im going to regret this

 **connie:** Arent we all

 **MsieurAramis** : NO

 **darts** : Treville, Old Man,…

 **LucienPG** : sure, why not?

 **soft gay** : lucien sweetie

 **MsieurAramis** : you don’t Know

 **LucienPG** : know what

 **TrevilleJP** : I’ll admit our last outing ended a tad messy, but I doubt it would happen again!

 **TrevilleJP** : If nothing else, we’ve all grown as people since :)

 **darts** : thats putting it lightly

 **MsieurAramis** : WE ENDED UP IN JAIL, JEAN-ARMAND

 **LucienPG** : …wha t

 **TrevilleJP** : Let’s not twist the story now, d’Herblay

 **MsieurAramis** : OKAY ALRIGHT

 **MsieurAramis** : WE LIT A RACIST TREE ON FIRE, ROASTED MARSHMALLOWS, GOT HIGH WITH A FIFTY-YEAR OLD GRANDMA THEN TRIED TO BREAK INTO A BORGEOISIE’S PRIVATE SWIMMING POOL AT 4 AM

AND WE ENDED UP IN JAIL, JEAN-ARMAND

 **darts** : ah yes good times

 **LucienPG** : woa

 **connie:** The grandma was nice omg I remember her!

 **soft gay** : yea ikr

 **soft gay** : bless her sweet soul

 **soft gay** : also Treville we’re Not doing this again

 **TrevilleJP** : I was merely offering.

 **TrevilleJP** : But since none of you seem inclined to finally see my new house…

 **darts** : OMG

 **darts** : FORGET WHAT I SAID WE ARE SO DOING THIS

 **connie:** DOES HOUSE MEAN ALICE

 **soft gay** : OMG

 **TrevilleJP** : Yes, Constance, Alice will be there as well – at least early on, you know how grumpy she gets by bedtime.

 **connie:** IM SOLD

 **MsieurAramis** : im calling bullshit

 **MsieurAramis** : just because he has a cute doesnt mean he isn’t also The Devil

 **soft gay** : cmon i wanna see alice!!

 **soft gay** : fiancée,

 **MsieurAramis** : <333333

 **MsieurAramis** : ok sure

 **MsieurAramis** : yes we’re in

 **MsieurAramis** : but no fire

 **MsieurAramis** : and absolutely no weed

 **connie:** U dont hve to smoke up if u don’tt want to

 **MsieurAramis** : rude

 **connie;** :*

 **TrevilleJP** : Alright, then, that’s settled.

 **TrevilleJP** : Eight-thirty okay?

 **connie:** Yup

 **MsieurAramis** : … sure

 **darts** : sure yea

 **soft gay** : +1

 **LucienPG** : i suppose

 **TrevilleJP** : Athos..?

 **darts** : oi shit

 **darts** : where is the boi

 **MsieurAramis** : actually idk

 **soft gay** : has anyone heard from him today?

 **connie:** Did Anyone Even See Him Leave

 **darts** : oh No

 **LucienPG** : um guys

 **LucienPG** : he’s uh

 **LucienPG** : he’s at my place

 **darts** : …why

 **LucienPG** : he was slightly drunk tm

 **LucienPG** : amnd said he wasn’t feeling well so i walked him to his dorm but hed left his card inside earlier

 **LucienPG** : and no RAs at that time

 **LucienPG** : and his roommate did not react to knocking

 **LucienPG** : and so we went to mine?

 **LucienPG** : hes nappin

 **LucienPG** : _hesleepe.jpeg_

 **connie:** THAT’S THE CUTEST SHIT IVE EVER SEEN

 **darts** : TBH

 **TrevilleJP** : Alright, he’s alive.

 **TrevilleJP** : Cease with the spam now.

 **soft gay:** aight fellas im going to bed anyways

 **connie:** Yea

 **LucienPG** : i guess we all relate

 

**PM [estrella, darts]**

\-- 13:30 -- 

 **estrella** : d’artagnan can i ask u smth ?

\-- 13:57 -- 

 **darts** : yikes

 **darts** : sorry i dozed off

 **darts** : sup?

\-- 14:05 -- 

 **darts** : ana…..?

\-- 14:20 -- 

 **estrella** : yeah look this is. i know you and constance are in an open relationship? or were at least, and if that has changed please feel free to disregard the rest of this text. however, if you still are in such a union, i feel obliged to ask. would it sit fine with you if i take her out on a date? that is, given she agrees to go out with me.

 **darts** : ohhh!!

 **darts** : we are in an open relationship yes

 **darts** : and i deffo wouldn’t mind !!!

 **darts** : i mean. ask her? but u have my blessing or whatever

 **estrella** : NEAT

 **estrella** : thank

 **darts** : no prob :)

 **estrella** : ok but. i have a Question

 **darts** : yeah?

 **estrella** : right so. if this actually hashtag happens. do we go on separate dates or on like a.. triple date?

 **darts** : really depends on how u want it!

 **darts** : back whne i was dating athos i’d go out w him and separately with connie

 **darts** : bc like i was dating both but they werent dating each other? if that makes sense

 **estrella** : i see!!

 **estrella** : ok so

 **estrella** : what if i want to

 **estrella** : date both of u…

 **darts** : HOLY SHIT

 **darts** : omg

 **darts** : that’s

 **estrella** : yikes

 **darts** : no need for yikes aaa

 **darts** : wait lemme word this properly

 **estrella** : sure

 **darts** : ook so. that would be Super chill w me? but again—talk w connie! it’s not my place to make any decisions for her ya know

 **estrella** : will do!!

 **darts** : ^^

 **estrella** : :)))

 

**PM [cool cat, soft gay]**

\-- 16:35 -- 

 **cool cat** : Porth

 **cool cat** : sos

 **soft gay** : SUP

 **soft gay** : ARE U IN TROUBLE

 **soft gay** : DID STH HAPPEN

 **soft gay** : DO U NEED FISTS

 **cool cat** : Not Sure

 **soft gay** : ‘:/

 **cool cat** : he went out and bought me crepes? and made some shitty coffe and is now like. readin some journal or whatever but hes sitting Right opposite the window I Can See The Sunlight In His Stupid Eyelashes

 **cool cat** : sos

 **soft gay** : OMG

 **cool cat** : ://// yea

 **soft gay** : wait cap did u two do anything last night

 **cool cat** : ughhhh

 **cool cat** : no

 **cool cat** : i think i tried to kiss him at some point in the club nd he decided i was too drunk and Took Me To His Place So I Could Sleep After The Helldemon Monster Ignored Us Slamming On The Door For Fifteen Gotdamn Minutes

 **cool cat** : and he gave me some pjs and waited in the bathroom until i changed and slept on the fkiin floor?????

 **soft gay** : JESUS

 **cool cat** : he was supposed to remain an asshole aaaaaaaa

 **cool cat** : why is he nice

 **soft gay** : hoo boy

 **cool cat** : HE JUST LOOKED UP FROM HIS READING AND I SWEAR HE LOOKED STRAIGHT INTO MY SOUL

 **cool cat** : “ARE U ALRIGHT” NO THE FUCK IM NOT

 **soft gay** : THAS GAY BRO

 **cool cat** : I HAPPEN TO BE PRETTY GAY

 **cool cat** : KINDA DUMB OF ME I RECKON

 **soft gay** : omg bro

 **soft gay** : sidenote doesn’t he have classes today??

 **cool cat** : not sure

 **cool cat** : apparently he had a nine am

 **cool cat** : AND WENT TO IT

 **soft gay** : wow

 **cool cat** : yea im. very impressed

 **cool cat** : remind me to thank all available deities for the cool idea of us all synching our day off

 **soft gay** : yesss

 **soft gay** : if i had to go to class today id be legit dyin here

 **cool cat** : same

 **cool cat** : no clue how connie and ana do it

 **soft gay** : connie and ana are superior beings

 **cool cat** : also true

 **soft gay** : so what r u gonna do

 **soft gay** : w the boi

 **cool cat** : idk i want to?? draw him?

 **soft gay:** Gay,

 **cool cat** : I ASKED IF I COULD DRAW HIM AND HES BLUSHING NOW

 **cool cat** : MY GOD

 **cool cat** : SUCH A FACE

 **soft gay:** NICE

 **cool cat** : im gonna update u on stuff in a bit k?

 **soft gay** : i Live for this

 **soft gay** : have fun being gay <3

 **cool cat** : ur the best <3


	6. but How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> relationships in past, present and future tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names:  
> darts - d'artagnan  
> soft gay - porthos  
> MsieurAramis - aramis  
> cool cat - athos  
> connie - constance  
> estrella - queen anne  
> TrevilleJP - treville  
> LucienPG - lucien grimaud  
> LeBonSoldat - marsac

\-- 15:03 -- 

**GC _“dem bois ( & non-bois)”_**

**MsieurAramis** : hey babes i just wanted 2 thank yall again for being the best friends ever

 **MsieurAramis** : & for not letting me drink that much tequila

 **MsieurAramis** : & for making last night magical

 **connie** : Awwww sweetie <33

 **soft gay** : i thought I made last night magical :’( ;)

 **MsieurAramis** : i cant believe im engaged to such an aries

 **MsieurAramis** : holy heck we’re engaged!!!!!!

 **soft gay** : yes!!!!!!!

 **MsieurAramis** : <333333333

 **estrella** : this is so cute

 **darts** : im still with ara tho can yall believe we were at an ENGAGEMENT PARTY last night?!

 **MsieurAramis** : oh no the fuck you werent

 **MsieurAramis** : this was a pale image of a “party”

 **MsieurAramis** : just you waittt

 **connie** : Oh no

 **estrella** : what have we done

 **darts** : @ _Porthos_ what have YOU done

 **MsieurAramis** : The audacity….

 **estrella** : aramis sweetie

 **estrella** : you have 100% of my support

 **estrella** : but yall have the fpa paper due next week can we.. chill for a bit

 **MsieurAramis** : Next Week?!!

 **darts** : ye s…

 **connie** : Next Thursday to be exact

 **MsieurAramis** : but

 **MsieurAramis** : didn’t we just get our rewrites back?? on the previous paper?????

 **darts** : lmao and?

 **darts** : has he ever left you with the impression he gives a shit

 **darts** : how are you not used to this by now?!

 **soft gay** : also babe im pretty sure we were discussing this exact paper like. two days ago

 **MsieurAramis** : aaaaaa

 **darts** : im so glad i took biology in my first semester

 **darts** : having three midterms sure prepared me for any prof’s fuckassery

 **MsieurAramis** : aaAAa

 **connie** : Do u want me to help you? which topic did u get

 **MsieurAramis** : the. rohignya thing

 **MsieurAramis** : Myanmar

 **connie** : Uhhhh

 **connie** : I think Marsac has this one as well

 **MsieurAramis** : nvmnvmnvm

 **MsieurAramis** : guess ill die

 **connie** : Idk who except that creep has it im gonna ask around

 **connie** : But look like. at least i can help w the structure??

 **MsieurAramis** : you’re golden <3

 **estrella** : golden and late for class……..

 **connie** : Im getting us coffee you ungrateful fiend

 **estrella** : not that i mind but.. why

 **connie** : I wasnt going to

 **connie** : But guess what!!!!

 **estrella** : ……what

 **connie** : _DCIM45639.jpg_

 **connie** : Shes back!!

 **estrella** : OMG!!!

 **MsieurAramis** : what are we missing

 **estrella** : only the Best coffee shop this side of town that closed last june

 **connie** : Me n dart met there <3

 **darts** : oh! omg that’s the Place!!

 **connie** : <333

 **cool cat** : wheres this thing just for reference

 **connie** : My Location

 **connie** : there u go babe :)

 **cool cat** : thank

 **MsieurAramis** : where u been cap ;)

 **cool cat** : fuck off aramis

 **MsieurAramis** : ;(

 **cool cat** : anyways

 **cool cat** : anyone wanna text Treville abt swords

 **cool cat** : cause we havent done that in two whole weeks

 **darts** : umm im not super chill with swords this week

 **soft gay** : me either tbh

 **soft gay** : maybe Saturday but

 **cool cat** : aight then

 **soft gay** : :/ sorry bro

 **cool cat** : (y)

 

\-- 16:41 -- 

**PM [connie, darts]**

**connie** : BABE

 **darts** : YE S!!

 **connie** : WE HAVE A DATE

 **connie** : Also smh u didnt tell me you talked to her??

 **darts** : sorrie i just. she had to ask u as well. and i didn’t want to spoil

 **connie** : Its chill lmao im so happy right now???

 **connie** : I was late to class but at least coffee right. and i sit next to her. and she gives me this note?

 **connie** : Like we’re in kindergarten “do u wanna date? Yes / No :(” i literally melted

 **darts** : that’s so gay

 **connie** : I know!!

 **connie** : We just got out of class and she told me she talked w you as well

 **connie** : This is so nice im? trying not to cry

 **darts** : omg babe no

 **darts** : please breathe

 **connie** : I am

 **connie** : Can u make a groupchat? for us three my phone wont let me for some reason

 **darts** : sure thing

 

\--16:48 -- 

**GC (darts, connie, estrella)**

**darts** : that vine where the girl says hello

 **connie** : Why didnt you

 **connie** : Simply say hello

 **darts** : i was feeling pretentious

 **darts** : how are ya doin lovely ladies

 **estrella** : im furiously blushing

 **darts** : large mood

 **connie** : Gay

 **connie** : Aight honeys when are we all Free

 **estrella** : uhh

 **estrella** : technically if its not a Wednesday im good

 **darts** : im not super free this week at all but

 **darts** : on the other hand

 **darts** : i don’t think i care That much like?

 **darts** : i can skip an evening of study?

 **connie** : Like. tonight?

 **darts** : could

 **estrella** : ye that’s ok

 **estrella** : im just gonna rearrange some stuff

 **estrella** : and get back to yall

 **connie** : Alright :)

 **estrella** : !!

 

\-- 16:43 -- 

**PM [soft gay, cool cat]**

**cool cat** : im going on a date?

 **soft gay** : i Live

 **soft gay** : but How

 **cool cat** : uhh i drew him pretty terribly

 **cool cat** : ofc

 **cool cat** : and he got pissed off?

 **cool cat** : that i? drew him too pretty??

 **soft gay** : lmao

 **soft gay** : u probly did tho

 **cool cat** : stfu

 **soft gay** : ok ok

 **soft gay** : so what happened

 **cool cat** : uh

 **cool cat** : i told him hes cool and whatnot

 **cool cat** : and he said i am too

 **cool cat** : and we’re going out in like. ten minutes? i just got back to my room to change

 **cool cat** : what do wear

 **soft gay** : omg im sprinting there!!

 **cool cat** : pls

 

\-- 17:01 -- 

**PM [MsieurAramis, LeBonSoldat]**

**MsieurAramis** : do you know who else has Myanmar except us two? for foreign policy analysis?

 **LeBonSoldat** : hey there ;)

 **LeBonSoldat** : why, wanna discuss it?

 **MsieurAramis** : not with you i don’t

 **LeBonSoldat** : suit yourself. no idea who else

 **MsieurAramis** : never the fuck mind then

 **LeBonSoldat** : whats the matter sweetie?

 **MsieurAramis** : die in salt, creep

 

\-- 17:36 -- 

**PM [LucienPG, darts]**

**LucienPG** : d’artagnan can u help w smth?

 **darts** : sup my dude??

 **LucienPG** : ok so idk what i did

 **LucienPG** : not sure i Did anything at all

 **LucienPG** : but athos just.. broke up w me??

 **LucienPG** : we wrent even dating?

 **darts** : hoo boy if you’ve hurt my friend and think imma help u….

 **LucienPG** : no see that’s the thing i didn’t..

 **LucienPG** : say? or do? anything??

 **LucienPG** : far as i know

 **LucienPG** : like i know a cis person cant like, decide whats transphobic and what isn’t so

 **LucienPG** : idk i mightve done sth on accident

 **LucienPG** : but i literally just stood there?

 **darts** : aight im gna need some context here

 **LucienPG** : ok look we’re going on a date right

 **LucienPG** : or. im not sure it was a date lmao maybe it wasnt

 **LucienPG** : nvm anyways. we’re walking to this café

 **LucienPG** : talkin about xmen

 **LucienPG** : he’s going on about how magneto is a queer icon which, fair

 **LucienPG** : and we walk in the café and ??

 **LucienPG** : he immediately walks out??

 **LucienPG** : and starts sayin like, i shouldve known this was a stupid idea

 **LucienPG** : this isnt gonna work etc stuff like that except hes mostly talking to himself not me

 **LucienPG** : and at one point i try to touch his elbow to comfort him idk what i was thinkin

 **LucienPG** : and he flips out on me??

 **LucienPG** : starts yelling stuff??

 **darts** : and you did nothing to provoke this?

 **LucienPG** : if i did something he better tell me

 **darts** : this doesnt sound like athos tbh

 **darts** : like. it does but. not w/o reason?

 **darts** : lemme try to talk to him ok? he with you?

 **LucienPG** : nope

 **LucienPG** : said he was “going to go think” ??

 **darts** : ah

 **darts** : i know where that is ok

 **darts** : ill get back to you in a bit hopefully?

 **darts** : but just for the record.. dont freak out

 **darts** : sounds like it’s not a you-related crisis

 **darts** : i wouldnt press the issue if i were u?

 **darts** : give him some space

 **LucienPG** : yea i figured

 

\-- 17:49 --  

**PM [darts, cool cat]**

**darts** : hey buddy you up for some milkshakes?

 **darts** : …

 **darts** : pal

 **darts** : do you wanna talk about it?

 **darts** : or do you want me or porth to come find you

 **cool cat** : its stupid nvm

 **darts** : let me be the judge of that

 **cool cat** : look no offence but

 **cool cat** : im gonna talk to porthos?

 **cool cat** : you dont know the backstory

 **darts** : thats cool by me!

 **darts** : as long as you talk to someone

 **cool cat** : yea whatever

 **cool cat** : did Lucien tell you

 **darts** : yeah

 **darts** : he was worried

 **cool cat** : shit

 **cool cat** : can you

 **cool cat** : tell him im gonna text him later

 **darts** : yea man i got u

 **cool cat** : k

 

\-- 17:53 -- 

**PM [darts, LucienPG]**

**darts** : don’t know anything yet but he said hes going to txt you later

 **LucienPG** : (y)

 

**PM [cool cat, soft gay]**

**cool cat** : shes fucking here again

 **soft gay** : ??

 **cool cat** : you know how ana and connie were talkin about this café downtown

 **soft gay** : u mean the mark?

 **soft gay** : the one you asked abt the address of right?

 **cool cat** : sjbkbsfbjds yea

 **cool cat** : i thought sure lets take my cute potential bf there

 **cool cat** : what could happen right

 **cool cat** : AND I WALK IN AND SHES BEHIND THE COUNTER

 **soft gay** : she as in…?

 **cool cat** : anne :)))))

 **soft gay** : oh fuck

 **soft gay** : you sure it was her?

 **soft gay** : did she do anything?

 **cool cat** : how could i mistake the face : )

 **cool cat** : no she ddint

 **cool cat** : she looked at me all shocked

 **cool cat** : i felt my soul leave my body i s2g

 **soft gay** : shit man ://

 **soft gay** : where r u do u need me to be physically there

 **cool cat** : um im by the pond

 **cool cat** : im good tho just a little Shaken to my Core

 **soft gay** : yee i could guess

 **soft gay** : look brother she can’t touch you

 **soft gay** : aight?

 **cool cat** : man i know

 **cool cat** : fuck

 **cool cat** : i was just starting to get better ya know?

 **cool cat** : but of course

 **cool cat** : why am i so stupid trustin ppl and shit

 **cool cat** : when there are snakes like her

 **soft gay** : ey easy there

 **soft gay** : nihilism isn’t productive

 **soft gay** : you know you have us, right?

 **soft gay** : one for all, all for one

 **soft gay** : aint nothing ever changing that

 **soft gay** : also whos to say that luc kid is evil?

 **soft gay** : it sucks that you got sorted with that lowlife witch in life but

 **soft gay** : not everyone is out to get you

 **cool cat** : i guess

 **soft gay** : guessing is a step

 **soft gay** : u know what, let’s have a practice tonight

 **soft gay** : i bet you wanna hit something with a sword rn

 **cool cat** : didn’t you say you’re busy tonight?

 **soft gay** : its not like three hours can help or damage this paper drastically

 **soft gay** : ill text in the groupchat see if anyone else wants to come but it can just be us two

 **cool cat** : thank you so much im

 **soft gay** : this is what brothers are for, right? :) <3

 **cool cat** : <333

 

\-- 18:13 --  

**GC “ _mediocre evil clubbb_ ”**

**soft gay** : me and athos are gonna have us a swordfighting practice tonight feel free to join

 **TrevilleJP** : I’ll come to monitor, however I do have some papers to grade so I take no responsibility in the case of you two breaking another sword.

 **soft gay** : that is fine grandpa

 **soft gay** : be there at seven thirty

 **TrevilleJP** : Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally uploading this girl!! (sorry about the delay, in other words)  
> next chapter probably sometime soon, but i wouldn't get my hopes up  
> also i can promise marsac will not be reappearing, at least in the near future. dunno about milady tho  
> next up we have The Party at treville's, so it should be more chill than this chapter was  
> let me know what yall think!!


	7. so that Was a Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so late and i am so sorry  
> there isnt actually much in this chapter but i thought id post it anyway bc idk someone might be curious abt whats going on

\-- 18:30 -- 

**GC (darts, connie, estrella)**

**estrella** : how are we for uhh

 **estrella** : eight-ish?

 **connie** : Im all gud

 **darts** : yea eight should be good

 **darts** : do we have a place?

 **connie** : Uh well that depends

 **connie** : Do we want to Go somewhere?

 **estrella** : i mean if we dont we can just chill at mine? but idk

 **darts** : im in

 **connie** : Me too! also if we do this i can cook something

 **estrella** : Nice

 **darts** : aight ill get the bübbles

 **estrella** : lovely

 **estrella** : well we’re on then!

 **estrella** : i’ll go tidy up

 **connie** : Ana your place is always so tidy anyways

 **connie** : Theres no need

 **estrella** : :) no

 

\-- 18:37 -- 

**GC “ _dem bois( &non-bois)_”**

**MsieurAramis** : so abt that paper help @Constance

 **connie** : Oi love can it not be tonight :)

 **MsieurAramis** : …. i was gna say how about Sunday but now im all ears.. whats On tonight??

 **connie** : >////<

 **estrella** : im taking them two out

 **estrella** : except we’re staying in

 **MsieurAramis** : 1) LOVE WINS 2) so youre taking them in then

 **darts** : aramis please

 **estrella** : oh god

 **soft gay** : wow you guys!!

 **soft gay** : love truly is in the air!!

 **connie** : She really is… my good binch

 **MsieurAramis** : Amazing Excellent Showstopping Outstanding

 **MsieurAramis** : anyways hows the mood for the… questionable event at our boss’ place

 **MsieurAramis** : that is happening tomorrow unless we Stop it

 **connie** : Aramis if you really didn’t want to do it why remind us

 **MsieurAramis** : NO

 **soft gay** : tea

 **estrella** : wait what event

 **darts** : uhh

 **estrella** : omg no don’t tell me if it’s a secret

 **soft gay** : no its just… mostly gonna be medieval club?

 **soft gay** : treville wants to throw us a party

 **MsieurAramis** : its still not too late!

 **connie** : Honey im sure he wouldn’t be too angry if you really wanted to cancel

 **MsieurAramis** : i mean

 **MsieurAramis** : ughhhh

 **MsieurAramis** : no its fine im just

 **MsieurAramis** : yall know it always gets too wild

 **soft gay** : not to judge but

 **soft gay** : the parties you throw? 93x wilder on average

 **MsieurAramis** : at least i know all the people there!

 **darts** : …..you’ve had ….300 ppl parties

 **darts** : but also this one’s gonna be just us?

 **MsieurAramis** : ugh

 **MsieurAramis** : could we do. less drugs this time

 **connie** : Im tryna go straight edge anyways

 **connie** : Except for weed and booze

 **soft gay** : that’s…. certainly an edge but not straight

 **connie** : Well neither am i so

 **darts** : are any of us

 **cool cat** : i should hope fucking not

 **estrella** : athos my son where u been!

 **cool cat** : oh my god :’) mom :’)

 **estrella** : <33

 **cool cat** : ive been in Depression but its chill now

 **estrella** : oh nö

 **connie** : Athos :’///

 **cool cat** : its chill!!

 **connie** : Where are u dude do you need anything??

 **cool cat** : no pls im good

 **cool cat** : im in my room

 **cool cat** : going to hit stuff in a bit

 **soft gay** : right!

 **connie** : Yes i saw!

 **connie** : Would join but… busie tonight

 **estrella** : ;)

 **cool cat** : :’) moms

 **estrella** : son <33

 **soft gay** : so athos wanna have a snack before ?

 **cool cat** : Great idea yes

 **cool cat** : ill be in front of the gym in like.. ten minutes?

 **soft gay** : neat! i’ll meet u there

 **cool cat** : !!good

 **MsieurAramis** : ya know what

 **MsieurAramis** : fuck it

 **MsieurAramis** : im coming too

 **cool cat** : omg

 **cool cat** : best

 **soft gay** : we’re gonna have to make Treville spar w one of us tho

 **cool cat** : Best

 

_The next day…_

\-- 10:17 -- 

**PM (cool cat, LucienPG)**

**cool cat** : i can’t begin to explain how sorry i am for yesterday

 **LucienPG** : you don’t have to explain if you don’t want to dude

 **cool cat** : i mean yeah but

 **cool cat** : im sure i left you with the wrong impression

 **LucienPG** : about?

 **cool cat** : myself i guess lmao

 **cool cat** : look just. i was most definitely not yelling at you

 **cool cat** : or distressed by you in general

 **LucienPG** : im glad i guess

 **cool cat** : the girl in the café

 **cool cat** : i.. didn’t know she works there?

 **cool cat** : we had a terrible relationship a few years back

 **LucienPG** : yikes man

 **cool cat** : which! i wish it wasn’t still impacting me but :)

 **cool cat** : she really did me in

 **cool cat** : which.. you probably wouldn’t want to date that

 **LucienPG** : …. man im 100% gay why would i date her

 **cool cat** : i meant

 **cool cat** : myself

 **cool cat** : actually

 **cool cat** : you wouldn’t want to date that (me)

 **LucienPG** : wow

 **LucienPG** : did i miss something

 **cool cat** : ??

 **LucienPG** ; ?? too

 **LucienPG** : do i have the option of wanting to date you?

 **cool cat** : ……like …………..generally you have all the options?

 **cool cat** : except i suppose not since yesterday’s failed date

 **LucienPG** : so that Was a Date?

 **cool cat** : such was the intention?

 **LucienPG** : ??? you want to date? with me??

 **cool cat** : i

 **cool cat** : yes

 **cool cat** : but i mean nvm

 **LucienPG** : dude

 **LucienPG** : do you want to go on dates with me

 **LucienPG** : and essentially date me

 **LucienPG** : yes or no

 **cool cat** : … ye s

 **LucienPG** : omg

 **LucienPG** : when can i take you out

 **cool cat** : omg

 **cool cat** : id say tonight but the party so tomorrow?

 **cool cat** : but also are you coming to the party?

 **LucienPG** : idk actually im not. like. In your friend group

 **cool cat** : porth actually said you’re very welcome

 **cool cat** : and also id be happy if you came

 **LucienPG** : …

 **LucienPG** : athos do u realize what u just said

 **cool cat** : fndjbskdbg

 **cool cat** : that too eventually but like

 **LucienPG** : omg

 **LucienPG** : im definitely coming to the party now

 **LucienPG** : but…

 **cool cat** : what ‘:/

 **LucienPG** : we havent had a Proper date yet

 **LucienPG** : and i kinda wanna k*ss you

 **cool cat** : ooooh my godddd

 **cool cat** : only kinda??

 **LucienPG** : jfnljsdbfbej kinda a lot

 **cool cat** : who cares if we’ve had a date

 **LucienPG** : you know what? you’re absolutely right

 **LucienPG** : can i kiss u at the party then?

 **cool cat** : ill think about it

 **cool cat** : ((yes))

 **LucienPG** : omg

 **cool cat** : mood

 

\-- 10:32 -- 

**PM (cool cat, soft gay)**

**cool cat** : _screenshot4372.jpg_

 **soft gay** : yooooo!!

 **cool cat** : :’)

 **soft gay** : we poppin the biggest bottles!!

 **cool cat** : can u believe this is my life

 **soft gay** : Its What He Deserves

 **cool cat** : damn right

 

\-- 10:35 -- 

**GC “ _mediocre evil clubbb_ ”**

**TrevilleJP** : Has anyone had a change in their diet recently? Also, Lucien – please let me know if you’re allergic to anything or if there’s things you don’t eat/drink.

 **LucienPG** : im vegan thats all

 **TrevilleJP** : Noted.

 **soft gay** : it turned out im lactose intolerant :D kill me

 **TrevilleJP** : I hope that’s just the new slang?

 **soft gay** : kinda

 **MsieurAramis** : porthos! no!!!

 **soft gay** : aww

 **MsieurAramis** : ‘:( :*

 **darts** : you two give me diabetes

 **TrevilleJP** : To clarify – does this mean you have diabetes, D’Artagnan?

 **darts** : omg treville lol

 **darts** : no

 **connie** : Treville you mess

 **TrevilleJP** : I was just… messing with you, kids.

 **MsieurAramis** : dbfkabsfj treville

 **TrevilleJP** : Anyways. I shall expect you all at 20:30.

 **connie** : Can u give us uhhh… le address…

 **TrevilleJP** : Oh! Of course!

 **TrevilleJP** : My location

 **soft gay** : aww look at our grampa getting good w tech :’)

 **TrevilleJP** : Thanks! I’m rather proud of myself as well.

 **cool cat** : :’)

 **darts** : whats the companieon sitch whos getting there with whom

 **connie** : Me and ara are getting there together by the buss

 **soft gay** : yeah darts we can head together as well

 **darts** : this sounds so wrong

 **TrevilleJP** : Would you please settle this in another text chain? I don’t believe I need to be reading this.

 **cool cat** : me n lucien could come together as well might b late tho

 **soft gay** : ndjsbkgkbskj

 **TrevilleJP** : I’m going to silence this conversation! Thank you! Goodbye!

 **cool cat** : IM SO SORRY DAD COME BACK

 **MsieurAramis** : DID YOU JUST CALL TREVILLE YOUR DAD

 **connie** : HES OUR DAD. THE DAD OF THS WHOLE GROUP. AND WE KNOW IT

 **cool cat** : thamks constance

 **connie** : Ive got your back sweetie!

 **MsieurAramis** : <.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know i also thought this chapter was gonna be the party but i cant Get there yet


End file.
